


Anxiety

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Series: Anxiety [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drama, M/M, Post-SPECTRE, Pre-Slash, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: В объединённой разведывательной службе не всё идёт гладко.





	Anxiety

Звук выстрелов бил по ушам даже через плотно прилегающие наушники. В воздухе повис резкий запах пороха. Мэллори вдохнул его и непроизвольно поморщился: здесь, в прохладном полумраке тира, этот запах казался совсем другим, нежели тогда, на улицах Белфаста.

Он нажал на кнопку и дождался, пока бумажная мишень подъедет ближе под мерное гудение механизма. Недовольно цокнул языком: три выстрела плотно уложены в самый центр, четвёртый — на полсантиметра левее, а вот пятый ушёл сильно в сторону.

Вставив новый магазин, он отправил мишень обратно к стене, но выстрелить снова не успел.

— Сэр. — Манипенни возникла рядом с ним, словно соткавшись из плотных теней, лежавших по углам. Мэллори опустил пистолет и снял наушники. 

— Да?

Она протянула ему мобильный телефон.

— Это Довар.

Несколько мгновений он смотрел на телефон, словно надеясь, что тот исчезнет, пока наконец не взял в руку.

— Добрый день, Клэр.

— Надеюсь, что добрый. У меня возникло несколько вопросов. Жду тебя через час. Этого времени достаточно, чтобы ты сочинил себе оправдания? — едко добавила она и отключилась, не давая Мэллори ответить.

Он вернул Манипенни трубку и пояснил с натянутой усмешкой:

— Вызывают на ковёр.

За последние полгода это стало чем-то привычным: в любое время мог раздаться звонок, и Клэр Довар требовала явиться в её кабинет. Иногда Мэллори думал, что ему стоило уйти, просто воспользоваться уже подписанным приказом о его отставке и предоставить кому-то другому разгребать всё дерьмо. Перейти вслед за Бондом на другую сторону моста и потеряться в ночном Лондоне.

Он не ушёл. Временным руководителем объединённой разведывательной службы назначили его старую знакомую Клэр, а его самого поставили управлять департаментом внешней разведки — всем, что осталось от МИ-6. Каждое его действие теперь утверждалось в ОРК при участии министра иностранных дел, и Мэллори не знал, что хуже: то, что все операции, казавшиеся потенциально опасными для международных отношений, заворачивались, или то, что детали утверждённых были известны слишком большому числу людей, в благонадёжности которых он уже не был уверен. Разведка всё меньше напоминала собственно разведку и всё больше — огромную неповоротливую корпорацию, утонувшую в бюрократии и управляемую людьми, ничего не смыслящими в её повседневных делах.

Манипенни хотела было что-то спросить, но лишь закусила губу, бросив короткий взгляд на камеру наблюдения, висевшую за спиной Мэллори. Он знал, что каждое произнесённое ими слово записывалось, а после анализировалось целым штатом аналитиков. В новой разведке не доверяли никому.

— Интересно, в чём вас подозревают на этот раз, — нейтрально заметила Манипенни наконец.

— В чём-нибудь ужасном, даже не сомневаюсь. — Он улыбнулся устало, но искренне.

Ровно через час он переступил порог кабинета временно исполняющего обязанности руководителя объединённой разведывательной службы.

— И как ты объяснишь вот это? — без предисловий спросила Клэр, швыряя ему сложенную газету.

На передовице красовался заголовок: «Бизнесмен, угрожавший стереть Британские острова с лица земли, утопился в бассейне собственной виллы на юге Италии».

— Не припоминаю, чтобы ОРК или Кабинет министров давали разрешение на его устранение.

Мэллори с интересом развернул газету.

— Ты правда считаешь, что я с этим как-то связан? — удивился он. — Если бы МИ-6 устраняла всех сумасшедших, грозящих Англии кулаком, население планеты изрядно бы поредело. Я уже не говорю о том, что в моём распоряжении сейчас просто нет такого количества средств, чтобы разбрасываться ими на подобные операции. Ты понимаешь, какая требуется подготовка для инсценировки несчастного случая?

— Не заговаривай мне зубы! Я знаю, что это твоих рук дело. Кстати, как продвигаются поиски Бонда? Вы ищете его уже три месяца, и всё, что я слышу от тебя, — это отговорки и жалобы на нехватку финансов.

— Джеймс Бонд — первоклассный агент. Мы никогда не найдём его, если он не захочет, чтобы его нашли. И раз о нём ничего не слышно, скорее всего, он действительно просто ушёл на покой.

— Позволь мне остаться при своём мнении, — сухо ответила Клэр.

— Ах да, ты же считаешь, что я на самом деле знаю, где он, потому что он выполняет мои тайные поручения.

— А разве это не так? — спросила она в лоб.

Мэллори мягко улыбнулся:

— Мне это даже немного льстит.

Если бы он только действительно знал, где находится Бонд...

— Я могу потребовать, чтобы ты прошёл проверку на полиграфе.

— Можешь, — легко согласился он.

Клэр недовольно поджала губы и отвела взгляд.

— Я даю тебе ещё месяц. Если вы не найдёте Бонда в этот срок, за ним отправятся уже совсем другие люди и с другим приказом. Это понятно?

— Более чем, — подтвердил он. — Я могу идти?

— Можешь.

Уже на обратном пути к своему кабинету он получил сообщение, на первый взгляд казавшееся рекламным спамом: «Получи скидку до 50%, указав при заказе пароль „хочулето“. Спеши!» Вернувшись на начальный экран своего телефона, он пролистнул вправо и нажал на иконку с изображением пальмы. На экране появилась огромная яркая заставка: анимированные морские волны, набегающие на пляж. Статус загрузки замер на середине, после чего появилось уведомление о том, что работа приложения остановлена. Не обращая на него внимания, Мэллори быстро нажал пять раз на пальму, красовавшую в левой части заставки, а когда на потемневшем экране всплыла клавиатура, набрал пароль из сообщения.

«@shadow_master22, всё сделано, жду новых заказов», — прочитал он. Вместо имени отправителя значился никнейм: b1ack_cat.

«@b1ack_cat, оставайтесь на связи», — отправил Мэллори в ответ. 

Кью стоило немалого труда удержать своё чувство юмора в узде и придумать им всем ничего не говорящие позывные. Сам он фигурировал в чате как che$$player10.

Мэллори быстро пробежался по остальным диалоговым веткам. litt1e_bird сообщал о том, что объект его наблюдения провёл встречу с объектом N1631RA; purp1e_1ight отчитывался, что доставил посылку по адресу, sugar33skull после него подтверждал, что забрал её; paper_p1ane запрашивал у dragonhunter81 информацию по объекту N7545AT.

«@paper_p1ane, тётушка Мэгги собирается наведаться в ваши края», — написал Мэллори и отключился. В Колумбии, где находился сейчас этот агент, в ближайшие дни планировалась совместная операция ОРС и ЦРУ.

Если бы Оливия Мэнсфилд ещё была жива, она бы наверняка не удержалась от подколки: Мэллори, всего полтора года назад утверждавший, что классический шпионаж ушёл в прошлое, теперь разрабатывал и координировал тайные операции, не санкционированные правительством.

В его распоряжении было всего три десятка агентов, часть из которых никогда не служили в разведке (а некоторые и вовсе не знали, что работают на неё теперь); у них не было поддержки спецназа, об их существовании действительно не знал никто, кроме самого Мэллори и его команды, и им всем приходилось полагаться только на себя. И всё это существовало на деньги, украденные у террористов. Секретная служба внутри секретной службы. В случае разоблачения каждого из них ждал срок за измену родине. 

Это знание давило на него, держа в постоянном напряжении и мешая спать. Он не был создан для этой работы. Не был приучен к сжирающему изнутри чувству страха. Не умел лгать, спокойно глядя в глаза.

Мэллори боялся, что их ждёт провал, что он выдаст себя сразу же, едва лишь кто-то догадается задать правильный вопрос. Но всё равно ввязался в эти чёртовы подпольные шпионские игры — просто потому что оказалось, что он не может иначе. Он не был уверен в том, что его решения на сто процентов верны, но твёрдо знал, что система, связавшая его по рукам и ногам, не в состоянии обеспечить безопасность страны.

И он улыбался в ответ на обвинения Клэр, выходящей из себя от невозможности что-либо доказать; и отправлял на смертельно опасные (и крайне сомнительные) задания людей, которых никогда не видел в глаза; и проводил ночи в компании бутылки виски, лишь под утро забываясь тревожным сном.

И всё чаще думал о том, что не Бонд, а он сам должен был уйти на другую сторону моста, выбрать спокойный сон, послав к чёрту страну, не желавшую быть благодарной за его службу.

Бонд был, пожалуй, единственным, кто смог бы его понять. Не довериться, безоговорочно приняв его решение, как Манипенни, Таннер, Кью и некоторые другие, а именно понять. Бонд знал, каково это — делать не то, что приказано, а то, что считаешь верным; каково это — хранить верность, даже когда это граничит с предательством; каково это — глушить виски стаканами, не в силах заснуть без его помощи. 

Впрочем, у бессонницы были и свои плюсы: Мэллори оставался на связи почти в любое время.

«@shadow_master22, обнаружено местоположение объекта N6981GW, подтверждаю визуальный контакт», — сообщение от sugar33skull, которого он ждал уже который месяц, пришло в начале пятого, когда пропитанная дождём и смогом ночь, тяжело дыша, словно живая, заглядывала в его окно.

На дне бутылки плескались остатки скотча, в голове шумело, и пальцы плохо слушались, норовя промахнуться мимо клавиш, но опьянение не приходило, словно сдерживаемое его внутренней тревогой. Он сумел добиться лишь того, что эта пружина чуть разжалась.

«@sugar33skull, объект необходимо устранить. Выполняйте».

Это было слишком прямолинейно, слишком в лоб. Если в руки Клэр попадёт эта часть переписки, он уже не сможет отвертеться. Но Кью уверял, что чат неприступен и все их шифровки просто смешны. В любом случае, этот чат удалится автоматически через восемь часов. Мэллори готов был рискнуть. 

Он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, где находится сейчас его агент, в какой стране разразится скандал, когда N6981GW (Джереми Уоррен, гений физики, спроектировавший оружие, способное уничтожить одним махом половину Европы) будет убит. И его это не волновало. Этот человек становился угрозой для Великобритании, а задачей Мэллори было предотвращать подобные угрозы. Всё очень просто.

«@shadow_master22, оставьте мне немного скотча, сэр».

Мэллори усмехнулся. Если бы он не знал своего собеседника лично, то мог бы заподозрить в этом сообщении тщательно замаскированную заботу.

«@sugar33skull, постараюсь пополнить запасы к вашему возвращению».

«@shadow_master22, лучше я привезу вам чего-нибудь экзотического. Сколько вам дали времени на мои поиски?»

«@sugar33skull, месяц», — ответил тот, чуть помедлив. 

«@shadow_master22, значит, через месяц».

«Даже не думай, — хотел бы написать ему Мэллори. — Не смей. Не возвращайся. Оставайся на той стороне моста — хотя бы в моих мыслях. Позволь мне верить в то, что кому-то всё же удалось просто уйти, просто бросить эту чёртову службу».

Он ненавидел эти моменты — когда Бонд, привычно наплевав на приказы, рушил своё инкогнито, а он сам оказывался недостаточно трезв, чтобы это пресечь.

«@sugar33skull, вас здесь не хватает», — вот и всё, что он смог себе позволить.

«@shadow_master22, я тоже скучаю по Лондону».

Мэллори вышел из чата, подавив соблазн продолжить этот разговор — который начинался каждый раз так, словно они всего лишь продолжали предыдущий. Ему нужно было лечь спать. Завтра предстояло в очередной раз оправдываться перед Клэр за то, что он слишком серьёзно относится к своей работе.

А потом он придумает, что делать, когда отведённое ему время истечёт.


End file.
